Sharing Secrets
by whaaaaaaat
Summary: He wants to tell her the truth but will she be able to trust him ever again? What happens when Shawn tells Juliet he isn't really psychic. totally shules. spoilers for the last episode. Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own psych but i totally wish i did because it's amazing. **

**ok so this is set right after Shawn and Juliet go on vacation and Gus finds the engagement ring.**

* * *

><p>Shawn and Gus sat in the Psych office. Gus was working on the computer, while Shawn sat back in a chair playing Angry Birds. He was so wrapped up in the game he didn't even hear Gus say his name the first few times.<p>

"Hold a second buddy I'm about to beat my high score" Shawn finally answered him without looking up.

"Shawn!" he yelled at him.

"Oh come on man I was so close. What is it?" he asked. But then Shawn noticed it his DS that he thought was stolen. It was sitting on Gus's desk. "Oh… they found my DS? Why didn't you give it back to me?"

"Because I found what you had hidden inside. You didn't propose without it did you? And how could you not tell me you were planning on asking Juliet to marry you?"

"I tried to tell you before we went and I left you like six voicemails! Besides when we were talking she told me she wasn't ready to get married anyway. I don't want to propose right after that and make her feel like I'm rushing her."

"Yea not to mention the fact that you shouldn't get married to someone who still doesn't know your biggest secret" Gus stated matter-of-factly, and Shawn knew it was the truth. He just put his head in his hands.

"I know, you're right. But you don't understand… when I tell her she's going to completely freak out. I can't really blame her though, I _have_ been lying to her for over 5 years. I've thought about telling her a million times but there is just no easy way to do it. I really don't wanna lose her man…" Shawn said looking up at Gus for the first time. He looked distressed, and Gus could tell he was serious about this. "What should I do? I just keep putting it off and hoping she'll just know without me having to tell her. It's like telling a kid there's no such thing as Santa. One second they trust you, and then all of a sudden you're the bad guy for making it up."

"Well first of all you shouldn't use the Santa analogy it might just make her more mad." Gus joked "I don't know though. She probably will freak out there's no way around that…"

"Thanks for making me feel better Gus… unless… I've got to go. I have an idea!" Shawn said before jumping up and rushing toward the door.

"Shawn wait" Gus called after him "what is it?" Shawn stopped.

"It's so simple. I just have to make sure I can explain everything to her before she gets the chance to be mad at me"

"How exactly are you going to do that? It better not be too crazy. You do realize that you're dating a girl who carries a gun right?"

Shawn just waved his hand dismissively "Nah… she wouldn't shoot me with that gun. She'd have to fill out paperwork about why she discharged her weapon..." he said with an expression that had 'duh' written all over it. "And my idea isn't crazy… it might be a little cheesy but it's the only plan I've come up with that has potential to work."

"How cheesy?" Gus asked.

"Exceptionally," Shawn replied with the biggest grin on his face "I'm going to write her a very heartfelt letter explaining everything to her. That way, she'll have to read all of my reasons before we get into a huge fight about it."


	2. luuuunch

**A/N: still don't own psych**

**please review i have no way of knowing what you think otherwise and i would really appreciate it :) and give me suggestions cause i'm not that great of a writer but i'm giving it a try and i could use all the help i can get. thanks guys  
><strong>

Shawn stopped by a Chinese restaurant and grabbed lunch for two and then went to the bakery down the road for cupcakes. One was German chocolate and the other one was a pineapple upside down cupcake. Then he headed down to the station to surprise Juliet with lunch.

He walked in and went over to her desk, "How's my favorite detective doing today?" he asked as he walked over and kissed Juliet.

"Oh, you know just buried under a mountain of paperwork," she sighed.

"Well, in that case, could I distract you with you with lunch?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yea I think I can take a break for lunch with you. I've had enough of this paperwork anyway it gets sooo boring."

"Good! Cause I brought Chinese food and cupcakes for dessert." He said, holding out the carry out bags.

They had a nice lunch. Shawn was his usual funny self, but Juliet thought he seemed like he was holding back. He was all around very pleasant but just not quite as talkative as normal and a little fidgety. While they finished eating their cupcakes Juliet decided she just _had_ to ask. "Hey Shawn?" she asked carefully, "what's wrong? You seem a little quiet or something…"

Shawn took a deep breath before he started "Look Jules, I really need to talk to you about something but not here. Do you wanna come over to my place tonight?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yea sure Shawn…" she said hesitantly "Should I be worried? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No nothing like that but I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately and there's something you need to know about me. But I love you more than anything in the entire world so just please remember that." He said with the most serious look she'd ever seen on Shawn Spencer's face.

"I love you too Shawn. Of course I'll be there later"

"Good" he said looking a little relieved, "Well, I have some things to get ready for you so I should get going" he flashed his winning smile at her.

"Can't you just tell me now" she whined "you can't just leave me with a cliffhanger that isn't fair" she said pouting.

"I can't tell you here, I'm sorry" he said looking truly sorry "And leave your gun at home please, Gus is worried you'll shoot me." He grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh great that makes me worry less…" She started but was cut off by Shawn kissing her.

When he pulled away he just said "I know I'm sorry. It's nothing too bad though. I love you. See you later tonight."

"I love you too. I'll be there around 8 o'clock" she said giving a small smile as he left.

After Shawn left Juliet tried getting back to her work but her thoughts just kept wandering back to him. _'He seemed so serious and yet so vulnerable earlier.'_ She knew it must be important but she couldn't figure out what it was. With Shawn it could be almost anything, he was the least predictable person she had ever met. _'But what could be so bad that he's this nervous about my reaction? Could he have cheated on me?'_ Sometimes she worried because of his outgoing and flirtatious nature, but she didn't really think that was it. Whenever they were around other girls his attention never strayed from her. _'No I don't think he would ever do that to me. But I kind of want to kill him for leaving me to wonder like this for 5 hours. How can you just tell a person you have something important to tell them later and not even give a hint? I can't even get any work done...'_

After a few hours of not getting anything done Juliet went home to go get ready. She was so anxious it was driving her crazy. She wasn't quite sure what was coming, but whatever it was it seemed very important to Shawn that she react well. _'I just have to keep an open mind for him'_ she kept telling herself. She was definitely annoyed with Shawn already but she'd never seen him so unsure of himself before. Whatever was going on was clearly a big deal for him. She was just finishing her makeup when 8 o'clock rolled around so she was running a little behind when she finally got there.

After he left the station Shawn went home and worked on the letter. He wanted to make sure that by the end of the letter Juliet would understand why he hadn't told her and hopefully even forgive him. So he sat and tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. It took a lot longer than he expected, there was just so much to say and he wanted it to be perfect. But the words just wouldn't come out right. Eventually he was satisfied with what he had written. Then he cleaned up his apartment and made spaghetti. He was actually a decent cook when he tried, and he was aiming to impress tonight. He wanted Jules to be in the best possible mood when he handed her that letter to read.

After he finished the sauce he just waited. When 8 rolled around and he still hadn't heard from her yet, Shawn started to worry _'what if she doesn't come? Oh no I totally scared her off earlier...' but_ Shawn's thoughts were interrupted when he saw her car pull up. Fifteen minutes late, but he was just glad she came.


End file.
